mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake/Gallery
Season two Baby Cakes S02E13 - Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics.png|About to explain the family tree. (And hopefully explain why ponies need to shave.) Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png|This is why you should never let Pinkie Pie near newborn foals. Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|The twins are sleeping while Daddy is doing what seems to be keeping a eye out for the serious Nurse. Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|Redheart says "Be quiet". Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png|Look at them sleep. Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Watch out! She's rabid! Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png|A pegasus? PumpkinCakeS2E13.PNG|and a unicorn? Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png|Having fun in the background. Pumpkin & Pound Cake being adorable S2E13.png|Being adorable. Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png|Hey it's Pinkie. Pinkie Pie to Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|For me? Pinkie Pie smiling at twins S2E13.png|And me? Pinkie Pie time sure flies S2E13.png|Hmmm...happy! Pinkie Pie you were born S2E13.png|Yaaaaaaaay! Happy!! Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png|Don't we all wish Pinkie Pie jumped out of our Monthiversary cake? Pound Cake smiling S2E13.png|Happy baby. Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png|Party baby. Pinkie Pie fine finish S2E13.png|Right on cue. Pinkie Pie with pride S2E13.png|Laughing adorably. S02E13 - Play Time!.png|Pinkie Pie is having fun with the babies. Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png|Happy twins with a happy Pinkie Pie. Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png|We love it! Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png|Pinkie don't stop entertaining us! Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake S2E13.png|Hey whose holding me? Pinkie Pie I mean S2E13.png|That's what you get for smelling me. Pound & Pumpkin Cake all smiles S2E13.png|All smiles for daddy. Baby Cakes laughing S2E13.PNG|ROTFL Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png|Happy and clean. Pinkie Pie big breakfast S2E13.png|We're hungry. Pound & Pumpkin Cake open mouths S2E13.png|Open wide you two. Pound & Pumpkin Cake chowing down S2E13.png|Chowing down. Laughing Baby Cakes S2E13.PNG|Pumpkin and Pound are having a lot of fun. Pound & Pumpkin Cake too full S2E13.png|We're full or a little too full. Pinkie Pie curious smile S2E13.png|Don't look at us Pinkie! Pinkie Pie what's happening S2E13.png|Big cute cheeks Pumpkin cake has. Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Wrong idea, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png|Thanks daddy. Pound Cake trips S2E13.png|Poor fella. Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png|Heeeey, blocks! Pound Cake going to pound S2E13.png|I'm gonna pound this! Pound Cake obliterates tower of blocks S2E13.png|Obliteration!!!! Pound Cake more pounding S2E13.png|Pound Cake smash! Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png|Caught by mommy. Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png|Pound Cake listening to mommy. Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png|Yes mommy. Pumpkin Cake having fun S2E13.png|FUN!! Pumpkin Cake curious S2E13.png|Curiosity in the young foal. PumpkinCake with talc powder S2E13.png|Nom! Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png|No! Pumpkin Cake near sad face S2E13.png|Near sad face. Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png|Pound Cake being adorable. Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png|Still adorable. Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png|Even Pound Cake is getting worried thanks to mommy and daddy. Pinkie Pie watching bad news S2E13.png|My mind isn't fully developed so I don't understand what's going on. Pinkie Pie knows where this is going S2E13.png|Pinkie tell me what's happening. Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png|Hey are we going somewhere? Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png|Yay, we are going somewhere. Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png|Pound Cake always in good spirits. Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|All smiles. Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png|I'm going in! Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake being cute. Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake doesn't seem to mind the inconvenience. Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Pound Cake, on the side of Mrs.Cake. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|At least Pound still looks happy. Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|An odd scene... Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|No apples for you! Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|Now they're concerned. Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png|All frowns. Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake not very much in-tuned with enthusiasm. S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png|Even Pumpkin seems concerned about Pinkie's over-enthusiasm. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png|Do you think Discord is available? Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png|Yay we're getting Pinkie Pie. Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|The twins are loving this! Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png|Pinkie...no. Pinkie Pie there goes Mrs. Cake S2E13.png|There goes mommy. Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Hey where's daddy? Pumpkin Cake laughing S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake laughing. Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png|There's daddy! Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png|Pound Cake doesn't seem to feel daddy's anxiety. Pinkie Pie eyes cake S2E13.png|A big cake is what Pumpkin Cake sees. Pinkie Pie quite the list S2E13.png|Pound and Pumpkin Cake are pretty astonished by the list. Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png|Say the same too, Maybe. Pinkie Pie catches herself S2E13.png|What? Pinkie Pie consider it done S2E13.png|Good. Pound & Pumpkin Cake saddened S2E13.png|We...want...mommy! Baby Cakes S2E13 Crying.png|Uwaaaaaah!! Pinkie Pie look, look! S2E13.png|Bawling! Pound & Pumpkin Cake look where S2E13.png|Look where? Pound & Pumpkin Cake is she serious S2E13.png|Is she serious!? Pound & Pumpkin crying some more S2E13.png|We're just gonna cry! Pumpkin Cake sweet mercy S2E13.png|Sweet mercy!! Don't eat us! Pound & Pumpkin Cake crying again S2E13.png|Just cry! Baby Cakes sitting at a table S2E13.PNG|Where did she get a table our size? (You'll get used to it, by your first birthday you won't even wonder anymore) Pound & Pumpkin Cake watch what S2E13.png|Watch what? Pound & Pumpkin Cake okay weird S2E13.png|Okay...weird. Pumpkin wants to eat S2E13.PNG|Nuh-uh-uh, Pumpkin Cake... Pound & Pumpkin Cake didn't get it S2E13.png|We didn't get it one bit. Pinkie Pie getting awkward S2E13.png|Ok...what's going to happen next? Pound & Pumpkin Cake just no S2E13.png|NO! NO! DEAR CELESTIA NO!! Pinkie Pie kicks stuff away S2E13.png|Really crying! Pinkie as a pig S2E13.png|Stranger danger: It's a pig disguised as Pinkie Pie! Pound Cake no words S2E13.png|Pound Cake has nothing to say. Pound & Pumpkin Cake almost agitated S2E13.png|Bleh! Baby Cakes wondering what Pinkie is doing S2E13.png|~What is she doing?! Dancing, I think.~ S02E13 - Flour Power.png|Pinkie Flour Pie Pound & Pumpkin Cake cute laughing S2E13.png|We're laughing at you and we can because we're adorable little foals. Baby Cakes waiting for dinner S2E13.png|Hoof-in-mouth disease can set in at an early age. Pinkie Pie ooky dooky S2E13.png|Food is here. Pinkie Pie eat up S2E13.png|What in the world is this? Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's this S2E13.png|What in the heck is this? S02E13 - Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute.png|Great reaction faces. Baby Cakes S2E13 Eating.png|Nomming imminent! Pumpkin Cake S2E13 Eating Table Cloth.png|That's not lunch, Pumpkin. S02E13 - We Eat Food, Not Tablecloths.png|No eating the tablecloth, Pumpkin... Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png|Oh look, they stopped crying. Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png|Its not playtime yet. Pumpkin Cake S2E13 Eating Towel.png|Pumpkin: the eternally hungry foal. Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png|That's just embarrassing. S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png|How the... Playing with a rubber duck S2E13.PNG|The foals like the ducky. Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png|Not a wise idea, Pinkie Pie. Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png|Pumpkin sure loves to chew on her toys. Pumpkin chomps chicken S2E13.png|''Squeak!'' Pumpkin Cake with chicken S2E13.png|A happy Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|Kissing Pumpkin Cake goodnight. Pinkie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png|Kissing Pound Cake goodnight. Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png|" Nam nam nam" Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png|"Nam nam" Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png|"Nam' Sleeping Baby Cakes S2E13.PNG|Sleeping... That's so cute. Pumpkin Cake with toy chicken S2E13.PNG|Hello! Pumpkin Cake S2E13 Eating Turtle.png|Anything's a choking hazard for Pumpkin Cake. Pound and Pumpkin Cake looking at Pinkie Pie S2E13.PNG|The foals feel awfully sorry for making Pinkie cry. Pound and Pumpkin Cake about to cover themselves with flour S2E13.png|Ready to pour themselves in flour, in an attempt to cheer up Pinkie. Pound and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour S2E13.png|Flour Puff Babies! Sleeping twins S2E13.png|Awwh, how cute, sleeping at last. Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|Scooby stack. Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png|"Pinkie.." Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png|"...Pie." A Friend in Deed Twins Not Amused S02E18.png|These babies are not amused.... Twins Giggle S02E18.png|....now they are. Ponyville Confidential The Cakes S2E23.png|The kids don't want the parents to break up. Season three Magic Duel S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png|Pumpkin Cake on the candy chair with parents. Category:Character gallery pages